Conversaciones merodeadoras
by Lavender 0002
Summary: Conversaviones que tratan de plasmar a amistas de TODOS los merodeadores.
1. James y Sirius

CONVERSACIONES MERODEADORAS

Nota de la autora: Son conversación de todos los merodeadores con todos, es decir James con los otros 3, Remus con los otros 3 y así. Algunas son divertidas otras del todo absurdas , pero todas intentan plasmar la amistad que existía entre ellos.

Besos de Lavender 0002.

PRIMERA: JAMES POTTER Y SIRIUS BLACK

Era una mañana soleada y hermosa, con apenas una suave brisa primaveral, los pajaritos cantaban y las flores parecían bailar al son de su música. Era un día perfecto…excepto si tienes que pasarlo en clase con las soporíferas lecciones de Bins, pero James Potter y Sirius Black eran chicos listos y decidieron saltarse la clase porque como dijo Potter: "Da tanto lo mismo si estamos como si no estamos, que entendemos lo mismo: nada".

De esta forma, dos de nuestros merodeadores preferidos se encontraban en los jardines, tirados tomando el sol, despreocupados del mundo, sin hablar hasta que James, que ya no podía seguir soportando ese clima de aburrimiento (un poco de relax está bien, pero demasiado es perjudicial para la salud) le dijo a su mejor amigo: - Padfoot ¿Tú eres mi mejor amigo, verdad?

- Sí pronsie, ya sabes que si- Sirius le contestó como si le hubiera interrumpido en una tarea de vital importancia.

– Entonces…si te confieso algo ¿juras no contárselo a nadie? Sirius Black miró con atención a su mejor amigo, a su hermano, estaba nervioso e incluso había olvidado despeinarse durante más de 5 minutos seguidos…James estaba mal: ¿solemnemente?- preguntó al fin.

– Por favor- James le miró fijamente.

– Claro- Sirius sonrió- desembucha Jimmy.

– Yo- James se revolvió el pelo (ahora si) con nerviosismo- yo…tu sabes cuando te hablé de Lisa O´Donell ¿no? ¿ Te acuerdas? De la chica con la que estuve.

– Si, me acuerdo. – Y todo lo que os conté a Remus, Peter y a ti, que me lo hice con ella y todo eso- James parecía al borde de un colapso nervioso- Pues eso es… es ¡¡mentira!!. Los pájaros salieron huyendo a lugar mas tranquilo. Sirius lo miró fijamente, ahora desconcertado - Porque yo soy…¡¡soy virgen!!- confesó James a su amigo del alma, con vergüenza. Sirius no reaccionó hasta pasado un minuto entero, con sus 60 segundos completos: ¿tú virgen James?- se intentó no reír- ¿de verdad?

- sí- James estaba colorado y arrepentido; nunca le debería de haber contado eso a Sirius, ahora sería motivo de cachondeó de la semana, y ya podía rezar para que no le contase a Moony ni a Wortmail, porque si Peter se enteraba, "misteriosamente" se enteraba todo Hogwarts.

– Vaya, vaya, vaya, así que virgen ¿eh?- Sirius le miró con esa sonrisa de arrogancia y de saberlo todo que él, James Charles Potter le había enseñado- Así que todo era mentira.

– Sí, porqué yo- dudó, pero ya la había fastidiado, ya daba lo mismo- Yo…estoy esperando a Lily Evans.

– Ah…¿quieres ser cura? Jamás lo hubiera imaginado.

– No- negó con rotundidad James- Espero a Evans.

– Eso es lo mismo que confesar que quieres ser cura, meterte al celibato o lo que sea, porque Lilyanne Evans jamás saldrá contigo, siento ser tan directo pero es verdad- le pasó un brazo por los hombros en señal de consuelo, aunque intentaba no reírse.

– Saldrá conmigo, le gustó pero ella no lo sabe…está enamorada de mí, y algún día saldremos y…

- Si si si- Sirius bostezó - y os casareis y tendréis 7 hijos para formar tu propio equipo de quidditch, y snivelly se lavará el pelo, y será el sol el que de vueltas alrededor de la tierra.

– Muy gracioso, canutillo de pacotilla.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que se te ocurre?- Sirius alzó una ceja con altivez- Estás perdiendo facultad de insulto, tío.

– Pues…Tú encontrarás a una chica buena para ti cuando Snivelly aprenda el significado de las palabras: Agua y jabón.

Sirius rió pero contestó: o sea se: NUNCA, no me preocupa: Yo soy un alma libre.

– Si, un alma libre que se le quema hasta el agua- James se burló de él, recordando como el verano anterior en su casa Sirius se empeñó en ayudar a "cocinar" (por llamarlo de alguna manera) a la madre de James. -

¿Qué crees que pase antes?- dijo Sirius de repente, como iluminado por un nuevo pensamiento.

- ¿Qué crees que pase antes de qué?- James jugaba con una brizna de hierba.

- De si tú saldrás con Evans, Snivelly se lavará el pelo y todo eso.

– Ah!, Que yo saldré con Evans.

– Ya te gustaría.

– Sirius…Que Snape no debe conocer el significado de la palabra Ducha, y de aquí a que lo aprenda, puede pasar medio siglo.

- ¿crees que en 50 años tendrás tiempo conquistar a Evans?- Sirius se burló escéptico.

– Sí- afirmó con seguridad James Potter- Antes de que acabe el colegio, será mi novia- y antes de que Sirius pudiera burlarse de nuevo se levantó y con paso seguro se dirigió de vuelta al castillo, con un poco de suerte vería a Evans y le pediría de salir…y si sucedía un milagro la respuesta no sería: Piérdete potter.

Pd: La respuesta no fue: piérdete Potter, Fue: Esfúmate Potter, arrogante caradura.

Nota de la autora: Espero que es haya gustado, o al menos que no les entrasen ganas de llorar al leerlo.


	2. Remus y Sirius

Sirius Black y Remus Lupin

Remus Lupin estaba en la sala común, tranquila a esa hora del día ( el resto de estudiantes andaban por los jardines), se había cogido un libro buenísimo de la biblioteca, recomendado por Lily, y ardía en deseos de empezar a leerlo. Estaba emocionado, según Lily era el mejor libro del mundo, y él un lector asiduo no podía perdérselo, lo abrió y apenas había leído dos líneas, cuando su gran y "oportuno" amigo Sirius Black entró en la sala común con aire abatido, se sentó como el duro superviviente de una guerra especialmente cruenta, enfrente suyo y lo miró fijamente. Remus ni siquiera elevó la vista, si lo hacia estaba perdido, se concentró lo mejor que pudo en su libro, aunque con escaso, o ningún éxito.

- ¡¡MOONY!!- llamó Sirius al cabo de un rato de mal talante- ¡¡estoy aquí!!

- Ya te veo- dijo suavemente- ni que estuviera ciego- masculló entre dientes.

- ¿y no me dices nada?

Remus dejó el libro encima de la mesa y miró a su interrumpidor amigo: Sirius, ya te he visto, ¿Qué quieres que haga? Que me tire a ti y te de un beso. Yo no soy una de tus admiradoras.

– Ya, pero estoy tan bueno que hasta los tíos que no son gays querrían besarme, pero que conste que yo soy muy macho.

– Sirius, cállate y deja de decir burradas- cortó Remus aunque no podía evitar reírse.

– ok, ok- Sirius cogió el libro para evitar que Remus volviese a ignorarlo; odiaba que lo ignorasen- pero al menos un: ¡hola padfoot, viejo amigo! Que placer tu compañía.

Remus se río- vale- dijo- hola Sirius, buen amigo ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- ¡¡Así!!- Sirius sonrió como si Remus fuera un niño pequeño al que le enseñaba modales- ¡muy bien!

El pobre Remus puso los ojos en blanco- bueno- dijo- tu venias a algo, y no me equivoco.

– No, como de costumbre no te equivocas, vengo por…Sally. - ¿Sally? ¿Qué sally? ¿ paterson?¿ de ravenclaw? ¿Qué te pasó con ella? Sirius tardó un poco en responder: yo ya sabes que no me cuelo por ninguna, pero sally está tan buena… quiero ir al baile con ella, se lo pedí y adivinas su respuesta- terminó con indignación.

– mm- Remus hizo como si pensara- que No. Sirius Black dirigió una mirada asesina a su amigo y este, apaciguador preguntó: ¿Cómo se lo pediste?

- Le dije que hoy era su día de suerte- gruñó- que era el día en que estaba invitada a ir con Sirius Black al baile del sábado que viene , y me dijo que No, que no iría con alguien como yo, y no hay nadie mas como yo que yo, y yo soy genial.

- ¡Esa no es manera de decir las cosas a las chicas!- Remus movió la cabeza, desesperado ante lo burros que podían ser a veces sus amigos- se dice por favor.

- ¿y como querías que se lo dijese? Remus suspiró: mira, te digo exactamente lo que tienes que decir- explicó como si sirius fuera un niño de tres años muy sensible- tu le dices: Hola sally, perdona por lo de antes, si tu aun estás libre me encantaría ir contigo al baile si tu quieres, por supuesto.

- ¡¡muy largo!!

- Vale- gruñó Remus- Hola sally, perdona lo de antes. ¿quieres venir conmigo al baile, por favor?- y le llevas unos chocolates y todo arreglado.

Este tipo todo lo arregla con chocolate…pero oye, puede resultar bien- pensó Sirius - ¡¡Moony eres genial!!- Sirius lo abrazó- con eso seguro que me dice que si, ¿sabes que? Que si fueras una tía o yo fuera gay me casaría contigo, pero como no lo eres me quedaré soltero toda mi vida. Remus soltó una carcajada.

– Oye, por cierto- Sirius se volvió en su camino a la entrada de la sala- ¿Me das tu algún chocolate de los tuyos? Remus lo miró fijamente, ¡¡vaya ideas de bombero tenía Sirius! Pedirle a él su chocolate, si apenas le quedaban 3 tabletas, no le daría para nada, le sonrió antes de contestar: NO con rotundidad, y con elegancia merodeadora dejó a Sirius Black que se fue llamándolo tacaño entre dientes, volvió a coger su libro y se puso a leer, a ver si al fin lograba tranquilidad.

Nota de la autora: Remus no es un tacaño, es una pequeña venganza por haberle interrumpido su lectura, además intentan ser en un poco divertida.


	3. James y peter

James y Peter.

Entonces estiré la mano y la cogí, fue un momento tan feliz…

Por supuesto James Potter hablaba de la final de quiddith que habían ganado hacia una semana. Peter, a su lado, lo contemplaba admirado. Era el único de sus amigos que no se había ido. James no entendía porque los demás habían huido alegando excusas baratas. Solamente había contado esa historia 4 veces. Pero Peter siempre estaba ahí, y James sabía que siempre lo estaría, para contarle cosas cuando hasta Sirius se cansaba de él.

– Evans sale ahora con Michael Brown- dijo Peter al tiempo que cogía una palomita que james había robado de las cocinas.

James que ya sabía de la fatídica noticia gruñó y masculló algo así como: cierra el pico.

– Lo siento- dijo Peter aunque él no tenía la culpa de que la pelirroja prefiriese al apuesto, prefecto perfecto rubio y perfectamente aburridísimo chico de hufflepuff, a James.

- ¿Crees que Evans tiene razón?- inquirió James mirando al suelo.

- ¿Razón en que?- Peter se mostró confuso. – En que… yo soy un engreído, un imbécil y…bueno, todo lo que me llama.

- ¡¡No!!- Peter lo dijo tan alto que varias personas que pasaban por allí se les quedaron mirando- ES decir, tu eres genial ¿no? Y… bueno- miró a James con algo parecido al miedo- puede que a veces…solo a veces- puntualizó- seas un poco creido…¡¡pero todas tus virtudes compensan con crece que a veces seas un poco…bastante creido- miró a su amigo ahora si con miedo. Pero James lejos de querer pegar a su amigo, meditaba sus palabras, temiendo que fuesen verdad. Sabiendo que eran verdad.

- ¿Crees que yo pueda cambiar lo suficiente para Lily Evans?- preguntó al cabo de un rato. Peter que lo había estado observando todo el rato no contestó de inmediato, y al final afirmó: Si. Solo tienes que ser menos…arrogante.

– Si- dijo James con renovada energía ante su nuevo reto- Yo soy el mejor en todo lo demás.

– Tienes todo el año que viene para conquistarla- Peter intentó infundirlo más ánimos, aunque James ya estaba animado. James se levantó y con aire teatral clamó: ¡¡ A Dios pongo por testigo que cambiaré por Lily Evans!!. Peter aplaudió su improvisada actuación con aire divertido.

- ¡¡Juro solemnemente que antes de acabar 7º Lily Evans será mi novia!!- añadió cuando peter hubo dejado de aplaudir. ¿Me ayudarás Peter?- imploró a su amigo.

– Por supuesto, Yo, también juro solemnemente que siempre te ayudaré, pase lo que pase siempre estaré ahí.

James Potter, poco dado a abrazos sinceros con los amigos (cosa algo…gay, según sirius,)se levantó y le dio un abrazo a Peter, porque creía en sus palabras, porque sonaban sinceras como nunca había escuchado ningunas otras, y Peter, si dado a los abrazos, le correspondió.

Nota autora: no es divertido, lo se, pero es lo que me salió.


	4. James y Remus

Remus y James.

Pero Moony, no creo que debieras- James Potter acabó la frase en apenas un susurro, de cualquier forma su amigo solo le contestó con un gruñido bajo.

Estaban sentados enfrente de la oficina del director, que los había mandado esperar, y allí esperaban su castigo. –No merecía la pena- afirmó James, ahora si perfectamente audible.

– Lo sé- Remus suspiró Y james se alegró de que al fin abriese la boca- pero no fuy capaz de contenerme…No debería de haberle pegado lo sé pero además…

- ¡solo era snivelly!- saltó James- perdón, ¿además que?

Remus lo miró mal: no importa que fuera Snape- afirmó muy serio- además es que…no me arrepiento y está en la enfermería.

– No debería de haberte dicho eso- dijo James con gravedad- él se lo buscó.

- Lo sé, lo sé- Remus asintió con pesar- si no le llegó a pegar esta noche no duermo, pero es que…aparte está Mcgonagall, me dijo que si hacíamos otra me quitaba mi insignia- se miró su propia insignia de prefecto, reluciente contra su pecho- y esta aparte la hice yo solo. James miraba serio a su amigo: No te van a quitar la insignia, tú eres la esperanza de todos para introducir un poco de cordura en nuestras cabezas. Remus rió y la tensión se le aligeró un poco aunque no tanto como para dejar de mover la pierna en la silla con nerviosismo que rallaba en la histeria. – Me gusta ser prefecto- Remus dudaba decirle esto a James, con todo lo que se habían reído cuando lo nombraron, pero salió de su boca casi sin proponerselo- Tiene sus cosas buenas, el baño es de las mejores. Ya se que un verdadero merodeador nunca sería prefecto pero a mi me gusta.

– Tu eres un verdadero merodeador- le dijo James de corazón- Un tanto diferente, pero tan merodeador como el que más.

– Gracias- Remus le sonrió.

– Porque a ver ¿quien tiene las mejores ideas? ¿Gracias a quien nos libramos de algunos castigos? ¡¡a ti!! Eres un merodeador, como los demás y siempre lo serás, como Sirius, como Peter y como yo.

En ese momento la puerta del despacho se abrió, y entró Dumbledore con aire inusitadamente severo; se sentó enfrente de los chicos y habló: ¿y bien? Por favor, ¿podeis darme una explicación? Señor Lupin, mas le vale que me convenza o veremos que haremos con sus puesto de prefecto. Y Remus, sintiendo sus tripas muy lejos de donde debían estar, con la mirada en las rodillas abrió la boca para contarle la verdad, pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada; James dijo: Señor, la culpa fue mía, le hayan dicho lo que hayan dicho fui yo. Remus negó fervorosamente con la cabeza, Dumbledore los miraba, ahora con aire ¿divertido?, si, hubieran jurado que ya no estaba tan serio. – Pero- protestó Remus- pero no pudo acabar la frase, porque James seguía hablando y decía que Remus no pintaba nada allí, y cuando intentó protestar de nuevo, su amigo lo empujó contra la puerta, y oyó desde afuera como Dumbledore cerraba con llave la puerta de su despacho.

Nota de la autora: Es un pequeño guiño de mi forma de ver que James Potter además de ser un engreído, sinvergüenza etc. era un muy buen amigo, y esto prevalece por encima de lo arrogante que pueda llegar a ser.


	5. petersirius

Peter/Sirius

La noche caía sobre hogwarts ( y sobre Inglaterra, resto de Europa y otros lugares cercanos).

Esa noche, última del curso, se celebraría la copa de las casas, ganada ese año por gryffindor, pero Sirius Black tenía un problema: No sabía que ponerse, y su asesor de imagen lo había abandonado.

–Mejor la azul o la negra…o roja como gryffidor, pero el dorado no se… ¡¡PETER QUE HAGO!!

- ¿Eh?- Peter estaba en cualquier lugar en ese momento excepto haciendo caso a Sirius- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó con desgana.

- ¿Qué me pongo? ¡¡vamos Pete ayúdame!!, Remus se fue y sin mi asesor de imagen no se que ponerme-

Peter puso los ojos en blanco

- maldito traidor- masculló Sirius refiriéndose a Remus- que prefiere estar con Elizabeth antes que conmigo, con su amigo, ¡¡que se enfadó conmigo!! Conmigo, el mas guapo, salado, simpático y majo del colegio. Peter no dijo nada, pensaba que Sirius no llevaba la razón y decirlo podría (no, era seguro) ser peligroso para su integridad física.

– Oye, Pete- Sirius se había olvidado de sus camisas- ¿Cuánto crees que Moony estará enfadado conmigo?

- No sé, pero te perdonara, ¿ o acaso no te perdonó el… incidente del año pasado?- Sirius miró a Peter, sabiendo que este se refería al suceso de Remus y Snape por culpa de Sirius.

Sirius lo miró mal, eso no ayudaba nada, no sabía porque había pensado que Peter lo ayudaría, tal vez con un sabio consejo…¡¡menuda ocurrencia!!

- Deberías de hablar con él- aconsejó Peter pasado un rato.

- ¿Y qué le digo?- masculló Black de mal talante- Oye, Remus, siento mucho haberte robado pero me parece que estás exagerando y deberíamos de volver a ser amigos. – Por ejemplo- Peter se sentó en la cama de nuevo. Sirius le dirigió una mirada asesina.

El pobre Peter que no había echo otra cosa que intentar ayudar, aunque con poco éxito lo que cuenta es la intención, se levantó y dijo: Sirius, es tan fácil como que digas: perdón por robarte las chocolatinas de triple chocolate con almendras y ya

Peter cogió su chaqueta y se dispuso a irse- ah, y por cierto, la negra es la mejor.

- ¡¡PETER!!- Sirius lo llamó- gracias y….ah, perdóname por haber estado tan imbécil- Sirius Black sonrió con algo muy parecido al arrepentimiento, un sentimiento que hasta entonces ningún ser humano hubiera dicho que tenía, y Peter, el bueno de Pete, no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreírle también, darle una varonil palmada en la espalda y decir: No importa.

**Nota de la autora: si, lo sé. La conversación es un tanto ridícula. Como todas. Y también se que en hogwarts vas de uniforme, pero era una manera de introducir el texto. Besos.**


End file.
